Three Stooges
|Season=4 |Members= Affiliates: Dana Varela Alison Irwin Jun Song |Defectors= |Votes=7 |HOHs=4 (Weeks 2,5 7 & 9) |Nominations= 6 (Weeks 1, 6 and Robert were both nominated, 8 and Robert were both nominated, & 10) |Vetos= 3 (Weeks 4, 5 and 7) |Lowest= Justin Giovinco (7/13) |Highest= Robert Roman (3/13) }} The Three Stooges (also known as The Dream Team) was an alliance created during Big Brother 4. It consisted of , , and . Members Affiliates The alliance faced early success overtaking the massive Elite Eight alliance from Weeks 2 to 5 with the addition of their affiliates. Throughout the season, the alliance won 4 of the 9 regular HOHs and managed to win 3 POV's making them a powerful force. However, Justin was evicted Week 6, Jee was targeted in Week 8 and Robert became the last member standing until he was eliminated in the Final 3. Creation The Thee Stooges was formed officially in Week 2 when won HOH. On Day 1 of Big Brother 4, five "exes" entered the house as part of The X Factor. The exes found themselves being targeted from Day 1, which resulted in the first two evictees being exes. , , and all formed a very close friendship with one another as they became the outcasts of the house. Despite being targeted, they managed to have a four-week power run even with their affiliates. In Week 2, Jee won the HOH competition but was blinded when the rival alliance, Elite Eight voted to evict Michelle as opposed to Erika. However, They managed to regain control of the house however when Justin convinced Dana in Week 3 to nominate Allison and Jack, which later culminated in David's eviction after Nathan used the Power Of Veto to save Allison. In Week 4, Allison struck a deal with Justin to not nominate him if he promises to vote out Dana. He unwillingly agrees to do so despite being in a showmance with her. In Week 5, Justin managed to win the HOH competition and nominated Nathan and Jack. That same week, Robert won the POV and kept the nominations intact, which later resulted in Nathan being evicted in a unanimous vote of 5 to 0. Downfall The alliance fought for its survival each week, as they were constantly being targeted. In Week 6, nominated two members of the Three Stooges for eviction. This ultimately resulted in being evicted and finishing in seventh place. In Week 7, put a major target on his back; this was after he accepted the POV and put everyone, except for himself, on PB&J for one week and after he won a luxury competition in the same week which granted him a meal from McDonald's every day for the week. The following week Jee was evicted from the house by a unanimous vote over . Robert managed to reach the Final 3, but he failed to win either Part 1 or Part 2 of the final HOH competition. He finished in 3rd place after decided not to take him to the Final 2. The Stooges voted Jun Song to win shortly after Robert's eviction. ---- Category:Alliances Category:Three Stooges Category:Big Brother 4 Alliances